Why, Yuki
by AkuRoku95
Summary: Yuki has left and Shuichi can't understand why. He gets ill and Hiro has to look after him, while they search for Yuki who has, in effect, dissappeared off the face of the earth. WARNING- Rape, don't like don't read. Couples: HiShu and YuShu.


The world seemed to fall apart as Shuichi lay on the ground weeping, as Yuki walked away from him into the darkness of the night. Nothing made sense anymore; he couldn't understand any of it. Why was Yuki so angry and why wouldn't he tell him what was wrong? He didn't want Yuki to leave but he couldn't bring the strength to chase him or calling after him he could only whisper "Don't… Yuki…" but by then he was gone.

…

Shuichi woke up to the voices of two men.

"He's gone too far this time, Tatsuha!" shouted Hiro.

"What do you think I can do about it, he hasn't been returning my calls, you want me to guess where he is?"

"He's your brother! How can he keep doing this to Shuichi? Anytime he feels like it he just leaves!"

Shuichi tried to defend Yuki by saying, "No, he doesn't it's my fault." But this came out as a mere whisper.

"Shuichi, you're awake," said Hiro, grabbing Shuichi's hand. "Do you feel better?"

"What?"

"You got a fever after being outside all night; you've been asleep for three days."

"What!" The shock made Shuichi jolt upright but Hiro pushed him back down, "Hiro, stop it I need to go I need to find Yuki!" He said struggling against Hiro's hand and failing to get up even slightly.

"Shu-chan, you're too weak at the moment." His pathetic struggles against just Hiro's arm just added to the statement. "Nobody knows where Yuki is at the moment everybody is out looking for him at the moment even K –san. When we find him, you'll be the first to know. Now get some rest or you'll never be able to help." Hiro removed his arm which Shuichi had stopped struggling against; he was completely exhausted after just that – Hiro was right there was no way he could try to find Yuki like this.

"Okay…"

"Good, now wait here I'll make you something to eat, you must be hungry. Tatsuha get out, you should be looking to." Hiro and Tatsuha left the room and Shuichi closed his eyes but all he could see when he did so was Yuki walking away from him. He couldn't stop the tears that were flooding down his cheeks so he let them flow and waited for them to stop.

…

Why the hell do I keep doing things like this to him, I'm the one who needs him, I'm the one who can't live without him, so how could I do that? Yuki's head fell into his hands. Every time I get closer to him I run. Why?

"Just hang on real tight. He's not like you, he hasn't given up on people. I'll bet you believe Shuichi will never leave you no matter what you do… or don't do to him but don't be too confident. You may regret it later. You know yourself, right? If you take away your good looks, what do you have then…?" that's what Sakuma said. Maybe Shuichi had stopped chasing him, the thought made it difficult to breathe. He reached for his cigarettes but he looked at the lighter and threw them to the ground. He rubbed his eyes; he couldn't sleep properly without Shuichi. He had wanted to say that he loved Shuichi but that made him afraid, he knew it was stupid but he didn't ever want to admit to anyone that they were special to him, the last time he did it was to Kitazawa and that was somewhere that no one ever went... apart from Shuichi it hurt to see that his lover was still mourning over another guy. Every time someone mentioned his name Yuki closed off not able to come to terms with what had happened, but he was dead he should've moved on.

Shuichi was always happy but he could tell that inside Shuichi was becoming more and more like him that was something Yuki never wanted to happen he loved him too much to let that happen but what he didn't realise was that acts like this one were what was hurting Shuichi the most.

…

I can't just lie here while Yuki's out there alone. But getting out of Hiro's house was harder than Shuichi had expected, He couldn't leave through the window because his apartment was high up and he had to pass through the living room where Hiro was currently sleeping. He snuck through the hall and looked round the door to the living room and found Hiro was asleep. He moved to the door and tried to open it but was locked.

"I knew you'd try to leave sooner or later." Said Hiro, had who appeared right behind him. "I'm afraid I can't let you do this Shuichi."

"What?" Shuichi said, nervously. Hiro turned him around and leaned forward putting both hands on the door behind Shuichi's head trapping him. Shuichi saw in his eyes what someone might see in a tiger's eye just as it's about to pounc. It scared Shuichi seeing this in his best friend's eyes.

"I love you, Shuichi. Why do you chase after someone who keeps leaving you, choose me I'll never leave you." Shuichi had wanted to say "Because I know he'll always come back." But Hiro pushed him against the door and kissed him. He could feel Hiro's tongue caressing the roof of his mouth but Shuichi didn't want this. He tried to push him away but even with all his strength he couldn't get free so he did the first thing that came to mind so he bit down on Hiro's tongue, then he tasted blood, oh shit! He pushed Hiro down while he was in shock. It had just made him angry.

"What the fuck!" he said getting back up and grabbing Shuichi's wrists he held them above him. Blood was coming out the sides of his mouth. This terrified Shuichi.

"Get off! Let go!" he was screaming trying violently to escape Hiroki.

"No."

"Hiroki, please..." Shuichi pleaded, tears in his eyes. But all that looked back into his eyes was anger.

"I don't care how loud you scream I'll _make_ you mine." There as a dangerous note in his voice that made Shuichi cringe away. He wanted to run but he was pinned against the door by Hiro's body. He wanted Yuki to save him but he knew it wasn't possible so he closed his eyes and hoped that someone would come and stop this, but they didn't…

* * *

><p>There's one more chapter to come - but if I think of something more I could do with Shu-chan I might make it longer. I've written most of the next chapter - the reason it's taking so long is I stop every 5 minutes to check no one's watching my screen, i dont want my little brother to be scarred for life and my mother does not need to know my mind is so dirty XD<br>Anyway I'll try and put the chapter up soon :D Arigato gozaimasu for choosing to read something I wrote *bows* - watches too much anime and therefore bows/speaks Japanese a lot XD


End file.
